powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vrak
Vrak'http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-villain/ was one of the most powerful enemies the Mega Rangers faced throughout Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce and one of the primary antagonists. He was the younger brother of Prince Vekar and the second son of Emperor Mavro, thus being one of the three members of the alien royal family. He served Admiral Malkor and Prince Vekar and shared his rank as their second-in-command with Creepox and Damaras, respectively. His main role was as an intermediary and tactician to the many villainous military he is affiliated with. Vrak was a high-ranking member of both Warstar and The Armada. Character History Royal Heritage Born into alien royalty, Vrak is the son of Emperor Mavro and younger brother of Prince Vekar. Due to being the competent of the two sons, Vrak is Mavro's favorite son. Despite this, he is still 2nd in line to the throne while Vekar 1st due to being older, a similar concept to medieval heredity. The two brothers often competed for their father's favor, which Vrak usually won. They own the Aurora Box, a powerful box which can supercharge any monster. At some point in his life, Vrak was working on a Powermid. He only needed one ingredient left to complete it, which was to harvest the energies emitted from an intense storm. Despite not being able to get the weather to cooperate, he still kept the Powermid just in case an opportunity to use it showed up. Between these events, Tresnag and Drill Horn became Vrak's servants. They may have been assigned to Vrak by his father or simply hand-picked by Vrak before he mostly left the Armada to work on his own. Joining Warstar and Invasion of Earth Eventually, Vrak joined the Insectoid ranks as Warstar selected Earth as its next target. He took the Aurora Box and the Powermid with him. He presented them as the most prized relics of his family, which became weapons of Warstar and, through a combination of his competence, royal offerings and highly influence at Warstar, he rose to second-in-command of the Insectoids alongside Creepox, serving directly under the all-powerful Admiral Malkor. Vrak first encountered the Mega Rangers in his Earth Armor. He tested the Rangers with Loogies to test their fighting skills. Seeing how the Rangers defeated the Loogies with ease, Vrak left the scene. During his next encounter with the Power Rangers, Vrak deals with them personally while Dizchord plays his music to annoy the world and to supercharge the Loogies. When Dizchord was defeated, Vrak retreated. Vrak incites Creepox to confront face-to-face with the Red Ranger. Vrak appears in his Earth Armor and bears witness to the destruction of Creepox. Vrak calls Creepox a fool, but ponders that he can still be used one final time and calls his Zombats to make Creepox huge, only for Creepox to be destroyed by the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord. Toxic Mutant Alliance Creepox's demise proved a great and major loss to Warstar, severely crippling the Insectoids and making Admiral Malkor realize that assigning Insectoids to conquer Earth would no longer be effective due to the growing strength of the Mega Rangers and that this invasion required more serious measures. Thus, on Malkor's order, Vrak then forged a coalition with Bigs and Bluefur so that Insectoids and Mutants could join forces and topple humanity together. However, Vrak secretly intended to secure the planet under his own rule. To do so, he leads the lesser Toxic Mutants in order to use them to his own ends and hires many of them to sic against the Mega Rangers without reporting to Malkor and, on occasion, without doing so to Bigs and Bluefur as well. When Vrak heard about Robo Knight, he came up with a plan to capture Robo Knight and bend him to his will. Finding a perfect monster to capture Robo Knight, Vrak summoned Psychotick to capture him. When Robo Knight was captured, Robo Knight was placed in a cage to drain him of his energies. During Robo Knight's final moments, the Rangers arrived to free him. Eventually Robo Knight escaped by transmitting his energies drained to the tick back to his power cell and defeated Vrak and Psychotick. Outmatched, Vrak retreated. Overhearing about the Power Rangers talking about the Wild Sword while examining an insect, Vrak embarked on a quest to claim the Wild Sword from the Black Mountains. He sent Distractor to distract the Power Rangers. Finding out the Wild Sword is protected by a force field, Vrak tricked the Rangers into retrieving it. Vrak proceeded to test it's power on a city, and the Rangers clashed for control. After discovering that the Wild Sword would only obey the Rangers, Troy risked his life to claim it. Failing to hold on to it's power, the power of the Wild Sword was transferred to Troy. After a last ditch effort to defeat the Rangers, Vrak teleported away after proving no match against his enhanced foes and left Distractor and his minions to finish them, but to no avail. Sometime later, Vrak resorted to lend Bigs and Bluefur the Aurora Box. He had it tested on the Dream Snatcher. Although Dream Snatcher was defeated. Bigs and Bluefur would once again use the Aurora Box in their next plot. Establishing An Army of His Own Some time after the deaths of Bigs and Bluefur, Vrak established his personal base. He placed his first creation, Metal Alice, in command. During Malkor's absence as he was busy powering up in his cocoon, Vrak saw an opportunity to usurp Malkor's power and to prove his worth to his family as they were starting to see him as disgraceful. Alice orchestrated three onslaughts: the first involving Rotox and his upgraded state Rotox DX, the second with Rico the Robot to study human emotions in order to cripple the Rangers, and the third by having Metal Alice personally derailing train stations to throw humanity into chaos, but failed as the Power Rangers thwarted all of their plans. Death When Malkor awakened from his cocoon, Vrak participated in the invasion of Earth. His role was to land the Warstar Ship, annihilating Harwood County while truly intending to crash onto Malkor and the Rangers. Before the Warstar Spaceship crashed to Earth, the Rangers managed to blast Malkor using the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord to the ship, causing an explosion whose ensuing flames consumed both. The two were presumed dead by both the Armada and the Mega Rangers. Cyborg Resurrection Sometime after the Power Rangers defeated the Insectoids, Metal Alice visited the wreckage site of Admiral Malkor's Warstar Spaceship and found Vrak's body. Realizing that Vrak's mind could be salvaged, she took his body to their underwater lair to be revived as a cyborg. As a side effect, Vrak had little to no memory of who he was as his mind was still adjusting to being a cyborg. Metal Alice then reintroduced Vrak to the Rangers, much to their shock. Vrak took on the Rangers, easily beating them. Then Vrak threatened to destroy a skyscraper full of people if they continued fighting. Suddenly Vrak malfunctioned causing Metal Alice to take him back to their lair, but not before firing the missile. The Rangers managed to stop the missile in the nick of time. During his repairs, a mysterious figure appeared introducing himself as a Messenger of the approaching Armada. After Vrak's repairs, Vrak, Metal Alice, and the Messenger led an assault on the rangers. The Messenger fought Troy while Metal Alice battled Robo Knight and Vrak took on the rest. However the Rangers managed to push them back, forcing the trio to retreat. Back in the underwater lair, the Messenger had Metal Alice show past clips to Vrak to speed up his mind adjusting to his new body. Now with his memory fully restored, Vrak assaults the Rangers stating that it will be their final duel and the end of Earth's resistance. Although Vrak was clearly capable of destroying the Rangers, Vrak wanted them to suffer while watching Earth get taken over by the Armada so he teleported back to his lair. At the same time, the Armada entered the Solar System. The next day, Vrak led another assault against the Power Rangers. Before entering the battle personally, Vrak had Loogies and three Rotox models attack the Rangers which were easily defeated. Then Vrak makes his appearance and fights the Rangers, managing to disable their Morphers when they used the Ultra Dynamic Strike. Then the Messenger appeared to finish the Rangers off with a powerful energy beam. Robo Knight then used his internal power to restore his Morpher and fired an attack to counter the Messenger's attack and used the last of his power to restore the Rangers' morphers. With their powers restored, the Rangers used the Ultra Dynamic Strikes and Robo Knight's Vulcan Cannon to defeat the Messenger. After that Metal Alice arrived to the scene. Drained of his energies, Metal Alice pushed him out of the way to defeat the Rangers but she malfunctioned when Troy slashed her at her weak spot and exploded. At the same time the Armada arrived at Earth. Going Into Hiding Now as a head, the Messenger told Vrak to retreat as none of the Armada's soldiers would recognize him in his cyborg form. Vrak thanked Metal Alice for her loyalty and leaves shortly after she self-destructs. He then tells the Rangers that they are about to be destroyed, only regretting that he couldn't do it himself, before going into hiding. Instead of putting a effort into finding his brother Vrak since the Armada could not create a tracking device, Prince Vekar marked Vrak as dead and went straight to commencing the invasion of Earth. It is possible that Vrak was hiding in his underwater lair, trying to contact the Armada about his survival and/or simply waiting things out for a perfect opportunity to seize the throne as Prince of the Armada by usurping Vekar. If that is not the case, Vrak could have been waiting for another perfect opportunity to prove his worth to his father. At some point while in hiding, his brother Vekar found the Powermid Vrak was working on in Mount Edonova. It seems that Vrak was trying to get the weather to cooperate, but failed much like his previous attempts. Return as his prisoner]] At some point after going into hiding, Vrak found Robo Knight's lifeless body. Vrak happened to have the proper resources to recharge Robo Knight and bend him to his will. He needed a Sixth Ranger power source. While he waited for a perfect opportunity to make his next moves, Vrak plotted his master plan, which Robo Knight was vital to. Eventually, Vrak regained enough strength to return to his organic self as well as regaining the ability to change forms, going into his true form in the process. Despite doing so, Vrak chose to remain hiding as he was still busy plotting his master plan and did not want interference from the Armada. At the same day of Prince Vekar's death during night time, Vrak saw the perfect opportunity to make his next move. He built his first drill using technology from his lair on the land as he "lamented" over Vekar's death. Then, he captured Orion and brought him to his underwater lair to have his powers and energies drained to transfer to Robo Knight and to create three powerful Gosei Orbs which has the ability to control the elements. He also hacked into Gosei from Orion's morpher to disable all the Legendary powers and to transfer them to his orbs, leaving only the Megaforce powers usable. The next morning, Vrak waited for the Rangers to tell them of his master plan. He told them that he will have three giant drills destroy Earth (one drill each for the sky, land and sea) as well as the fact he has Orion and Robo Knight under his custody. It is implied that Vrak intended, afterwards, to have the Armada harvest whatever salvageable resources remained after Earth exploded. He even thanked the Rangers for killing Vekar as he is now 1st in line to the Armada throne, much to their shock. He fought the Rangers, but decided to retreat even though he had the upper hand, stating that he wants them to suffer. He even showed Robo Knight in mini zord mode before teleporting. In his lair, Vrak began to transfer the energies drained from Orion combined with his own energies into Robo Knight, bending him to his will. He presented Robo Knight to his commanders Tresnag and Drill Horn. Vrak went to the city once more and revealed to the Rangers that he has Robo Knight under his control. He had him briefly fight the Rangers and retreated after, stating that the Rangers are vital to his plans in succeeding. Later, Vrak attacked the city again with Robo Knight and Tresnag. Noah fights Robo Knight and Vrak while the rest of the Rangers fight Tresnag. Not participating any longer in the battle, Vrak and Robo Knight retreated, leaving Tresnag to carry out the plan. When the Rangers beat Tresnag, he turned into a giant drill for the sea. Vrak thanked the Rangers for doing so. Sometime after Tresnag turned into a giant drill, Vrak had Robo Knight and Drill Horn attack the Rangers. Drill Horn dealt with Emma, Gia, Noah and Jake while Robo Knight dealt with Troy. Sometime after Drill Horn was defeated, Robo Knight was freed from Vrak's control. Drill Horn turned into a giant drill for the sky. Vrak taunted and thanked the Rangers stating that due to being too focused on freeing Robo Knight, they didn't think twice about defeating Drill Horn as he would turn into another drill, much like Tresnag did. As Vrak announced that his victory is at hand, Robo Knight attacked the underwater lair. The two engaged into a battle. Vrak had his lair self destruct as he teleported out of the way in hopes of killing both Orion and Robo Knight. However, Robo Knight managed to save Orion by transferring his lifeforce into him and escaped the lair on time. Due to this, Robo Knight now lives within Orion. Final Defeat and Death As Vrak's plan reached its climax, Vrak emitted holographic versions of the drills using his chest armor and inserted his orbs in it, causing a solar eclipse and the drills to start drilling through Earth up to its core until the planet itself explodes. Then, he recalled the holographic versions of the drills into his chest armor at the same time the Megaforce Rangers (minus Robo Knight and Orion) came to put a stop to Vrak's plan. The Rangers used Ultra Mode against Vrak, only for it to be outclassed. As Vrak prepared his finisher move, the Rangers used the Megaforce blaster against him. When all hope seemed lost, the Rangers managed to tap into their full power, sending Vrak's attack right back at him. However Vrak survived due to having absorbed the attack and transferring it to the drills, speeding up the process of drilling through Earth. Vrak said that the only way to stop his plan is to defeat him. Hearing that, Troy harnessed the power of the eclipse combined with his full power. He then performed the Infinite Sky Strike finisher which split Vrak in two. Defeated, Vrak collapsed to the ground and exploded, resulting in his final demise. Vrak is left dead on the ground as the giant drills disappeared into thin air, thus putting a stop to his master plan and restoring the Legendary Ranger powers from their stone-state. Family , Prince Vekar, and Vrak.]] *Prince Vekar - Older Brother *Emperor Mavro - Father Personality To the naked eye, he can be seen as a calm, noble, polite, and calculative warrior who's served the Warstar Empire with utter loyalty as its second in command alongside Creepox. As the the events of Megaforce progressed, there's been hints that Vrak has been working under the radar with the intent to usurp Admiral Malkor, showing his more traitorous side. Many of the signs included; inciting Creepox to his fall so he may fully have the position of second in command, attempting to steal the Wild Sword for his own ends without the knowledge of Admiral Malkor, establishing an underwater lair and creating Metal Alice, and most of all explicitly blurting out his plan of usurpation while Malkor rested in his cocoon. There has been times when Vrak left his subordinates to die without regret, as shown when he left Distractor and his Phantom Warriors behind after failing to obtain the Wild Sword. After the explosion of the Warstar ship, Vrak barely survived, suffering fatal injuries that Metal Alice had to place cybernetic implants. As a result of Metal Alice's programming, Vrak became darker and more focused, being devoid of any feelings and emotions he may had had in his organic state. Temporarily, Vrak's memories were lost. When he regained his memories, hints of his old flaws resurfaced under magnified proportions. Arrogance and sociopathy being the prime examples, he retreated in a battle against the Rangers despite having the upper-hand. He believed that killing the Rangers would end their suffering and that it should build up to a point that it would crush their morale. Being more careless and accompanied with his memories, Vrak abandoned Metal Alice and left her to die, showing his ruthless and sadistic side, a side which horrified the Rangers. Reappearing in [[Super Megaforce|''Super Megaforce]], Vrak has regained his ability to shapeshift and returned to his fully organic state. Lacking the cybernetic implants to regulate himself, Vrak's mentality appeared to have deteriorated. It is possible that it was also related to the trauma endured from the Warstar ship explosion. Either way, he appeared to have grown far worse at concealing his feelings. As a result, he openly displayed arrogance to a high extent and quite became delusional, as shown when he only disabled the Rangers Legendary powers throughout his final plan. He even showed extreme elation over hearing of Vekar's death. Whatever plan Vrak had in conquering the Earth all changed into downright destroying it, and he shows virtually no regrets about any of the deeds he committed to get this far. Skills and Abilities *'''Durability: In all his forms, Vrak is provided with durability high enough to sustain the Legendary Sixth Ranger powers better than the Power Rangers could. *'Healing Factor': Vrak has displayed the ability to heal himself relatively fast. With external assistance, Vrak heals much faster as shown when he was converted into a cyborg. *'Energy Wield': In all of his forms, Vrak has the ability to manipulate energy to a great extent. *'Comet Shots': Vrak can fire comets from his hands and launch them directly at his opponents. Though the attack is weak, it can temporarily stun foes. *'Comet Transformation': In his Warstar form, Vrak can transform into a comet and crash to his desired target. It is unknown how powerful this move is given the fact that he wasn't seen crashing directly to the Rangers onscreen. *'Double Shotburst': Vrak can fire two devastating energy beams from his hands. It can also give off temporary paralysis. He can also fire a series of them, however less power is exerted when doing so. *'Energy Whips': Vrak can fire energy based whips, which he can use to wrap around his target, extending as far as dragging them in mid-air. *'Cyber Blast': Vrak can fire thin blue energy blasts from his hands and chest in his mechanical form. The chest version is his strongest attack in that form as it easily held back the Ultra Power Dynamic Strike as well as the Knight Dynamic with just two beams and was able to destroy the attacks competely. **'Absorbtion Blast'-Having destroyed those attacks, Troy mentioned Vrak had drained the attack's energy right before the beams struck them. This took them out and disabled the Gosei Morphers by turning them to stone which rendered them completely useless. *'Aura Burst': As a cyborg, Vrak can repel his enemies with a massive energy flare. He can also use this ability to explode from his cyborg form to his true form. *'Dark Powers Unleash': Vrak can fire a white-hued or yellowish white-hued blast from his wings in his true form. *'Telepathy': Vrak can focus his mind to talk to his minions from afar if he is not with them in person. *'Shapeshifting': Vrak has the ability to alter his forms. He normally does this to blend in with other villains (despite bragging about being royalty in all the forms he assumes) or to do battle. *'Teleportation': Vrak uses this ability to move from place to place, although he usually uses a small, personal spaceship of his own to move great distances as a means to conserve energy. *'Energy Deflection': After being turned into a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to absorb attacks and fire it right back at his opponents from his chest. Should Vrak fire the attack at a machine, it would be capable of disabling it. This, however, takes a lot of energy and leaves him in a weakened state. *'Energy Absorption': Vrak can take an energy attack or a series of them head-on and absorb them within him, increasing his overall power temporarily. *'Chest Grenades': As a cyborg, Vrak can fire missiles from his chest. *'Cyber Rangs': After becoming a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to throw these boomerang-like projectiles from his hands. It could also be used for close range, such as slashing and blocking. *'Elemental Control': After being converted into a cyborg by Metal Alice, Vrak gained the ability to control the elements to a limited extent. He later gained the ability to control the elements to a great extent thanks to the three Gosei Orbs he created using Orion's power and life-force. *'Royal Power Orb Blast': Thanks to the Gosei Orbs, Vrak can fire either a whirlwind, water-based beam or boulder from his chest. *'Rockrush': Vrak can summon a boulder with electricity surrounding it which he can use to launch at his target. *'Lightning Strike': Vrak can summon lightning from the skies and have it hit his desired target. *'Fire Blast': Vrak can shoot an explosive fireball from his hand. *'Flight': As a cyborg, Vrak has the ability to fly thanks to being equipped with thrusters in his feet. Arsenal * Zombats: '''Not only are these bat-like creatures his pets, they're used to grow monsters. With a flick of his finger, they wrap around the monster, growing them to a height as tall as buildings. ** '''Zombolts: '''A version of the Zombats exclusively used to grow mechanical beings. * '''Staff: '''Normally held in his Insectoid form, this long object whose tip is rectangular is used to do battle or to symbolize authority * '''Claws: Three-laced per hand, these are found as part of his physiology in his Mutant form, which could cause serious damage to an opponent. * 'Cyberrangs: '''These objects are stored in the compartment of his arms in his Cyborg form, typically used to do battle. * '''Sword: '''Used to do battle, it is Vrak's weapon of choice when using his true form. * '''Gosei Orbs: '''Created to better channel Orion's powers, these orbs help Vrak control the elements to a great extent as well as serve a key to his drills. Strength Having four known forms, Vrak is the strongest of the seven main villains in [[Power Rangers Megaforce|''Power Rangers Megaforce]], being stronger and preferring to use his intellect to gather information about the Megaforce. After his supposed demise, Vrak's lifeless body was recovered from the Warstar Spaceship wreckage and his mind was salvaged by Metal Alice. With 60% of his being mechanized, his might was substantially increased, becoming comparable to those of Metal Alice and Messenger, but not necessarily matching or exceeding them in might. Finding a way to return to his organic self in Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Vrak restored his ability to alter forms while still retaining the powers and abilities he's gained as a cyborg. Shortly after Vekar's death, Vrak captured Orion, sapping him dry of his Legendary Powers in order to become far more powerful than before; however, the only person he's failed to exceed was Admiral Malkor. His body more durable than Orion, his tolerance to the Legendary Powers was higher, thus a higher exertion of such powers. Vrak's forms Throughout his time battling the Mega Rangers, Vrak changes his form several times. - Earth Armor= Vrak's Earth Armor is an evolved fighting form. It is used to do battle on Earth, and around the Toxic Mutants, since he is the intermediary between Admiral Malkor and Bigs/Bluefur. It's Chupacabra-themed and reminiscent of the Toxic Mutants. Other names for this form includes "Toxic Mutant form" and "Mutant form". - Cyborg Vrak= Cyborg Vrak is the result of Metal Alice's diabolical machinations, after he suffered grievous injuries from the destruction of Malkor's ship. However in this form, he initially had amnesia at the beginning, but he regained his memories over time. - Prince Vrak= Vrak's true form, which he reveals to the Rangers in Super Megaforce. In this form, he wields a sword with a hilt that resembles his chest armor. He can also fly with the wings on his back. It is angel and demon-themed. }} Notes * Vrak is considered one of the darkest and most evil Power Rangers villains along with Queen Bansheera, Master Org, Mesogog, Venjix Virus, Evox, Serrator, Lord Arcanon and Lord Drakkon. ** Though he might be slightly better than them, as well as his Sentai counterpart, as he doesn't actively betray his allies like Brajira and he seems to have some form of loyalty to his father and that said, he still has a manipulative streak and he has carelessly abandons his minons like Metal Alice to their fates and claimed that the rangers killing Prince Vekar was them doing him a favor. His plan with the drills also do not have approval from any Armada higher-ups and would result in there being nothing left of Earth for them to use, showing that he is not above going against their backs to get what he wants. ** Though Emperor Mavro has more victories and has a higher body count than Vrak, he does seem to care for both of his sons, in contrast to Vrak's uncaring of his brother. This would make Vrak the darkest and most psychopathic of the Armada Royal Family. * In Power Rangers Megaforce Mega Bloks, Vrak's Earth Armor is named Vrax http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-mega-bloks-toys/ Mega Bloks reveals Armored Vrax. *Vrak is the only villain in Power Rangers Megaforce to appear in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Vrak is never shown on-screen to have taken on his counterpart's Buredoran of the Chimatsuri form, which is equivalent to Vrak's potential Nighlok Form. *Vrak's demise is different from his counterpart Brajira's. When Alata slashed Brajira, he collapsed and was presumed dead, but somehow managed to survive and sacrificed his body to speed up the drills. However, when Troy slashed Vrak, he collapsed and exploded, leaving only his corpse on the ground while his drills disappeared. *Vrak killing Robo Knight makes him the only villain in Power Rangers who successfully killed a ranger that he intended. While other times has a ranger does a sacrifice to save another, as is the case of Kendrix Morgan and Magna Defender, no other villain has succeeded to kill a ranger that was intentionally targeted. *Vrak is also similar to Rita Repulsa in that he has both a brother and a father, yet is unrelated to them in the Sentai and was in a previous Sentai series, like how Rita's counterpart Witch Bandora (From Zyuranger) is not related to the counterparts of Rito Revolto and Master Vile: Gashadokuro and Daimaou (From Kakuranger). **Also like Rita, it is never mentioned who his mother is. The Armada Appearances **Episode 10: The Perfect Storm **Episode 15: All Hail Prince Vekar **Episode 16: Vrak is Back Part 1 **Episode 17: Vrak is Back Part 2 **Episode 18: Emperor Mavro **''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' ***Episode 19: The Wrath }} See Also (Role in Super Megaforce). References Category:Megaforce Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Toxic Beasts Category:Super Megaforce Category:The Armada Category:Robots (Megaforce) Category:Main PR Villains Category:Aliens Category:PR Generals Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:PR Scientists Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Final PR Villains